


Day 6 - Rodent

by never90mind, Saltwater_Spacespeasant



Series: Inktober 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Pet Store, Shopping, this is lowkey just fanfiction of my best friend's guinea pig, this is supposed to be day six but i wrote it today cause i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never90mind/pseuds/never90mind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltwater_Spacespeasant/pseuds/Saltwater_Spacespeasant
Summary: It was a large cage with a single guinea pig inside. It was white with a ginger patch on its left eye, and two patches of ginger and brown near its tail.It was adorable.ORPatton insists on going into the pet store. Virgil falls in love with one of the guinea pigs on display.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Inktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Day 6 - Rodent

“Hey kiddo, how about we have a look in the pet store while we’re out?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smirk.

“You just want to look at the cute animals, don’t you Pat?”

“Ehh maybe, but it’s a valid reason, alright?”

Virgil just laughed quietly.

“Alright, let’s go in.”

* * *

Patton had been staring, transfixed by the puppies and kittens for ten minutes, and Virgil had idly wandered into the rodent section.

There were mice and hamsters, and a chinchilla, and in a large enclosure were three brown and white rabbits.

Virgil walked past the animals, until something at the end of the aisle caught his eye.

It was a large cage with a single guinea pig inside. It was white with a ginger patch on its left eye, and two patches of ginger and brown near its tail.

It was _adorable._

* * *

He had been standing the same spot, just staring at the guinea pig and wondering if he should ask Patton if they could buy it, when Patton walked up behind him.

“Watchya lookin’ at, kiddo?”

Virgil hadn’t noticed him approach, and jumped at the voice. He vaguely gestured in the direction of the guinea pig and said,

“That guinea pig.”

“That is one cute little rodent, isn’t it?” Patton responded, and Virgil nodded. “You thinking of buying it, Virge?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Well then, how about you find a cage, bedding, and a water bottle for him and I’ll ask an employee?”

Virgil nodded and then wandered over to the section where they were selling cages and picked out a medium one that said _‘Assemble at home’_ on the box, placing it into the cart.

In the next aisle were bags of rodent bedding, and he picked up a bag of straw with a picture of a brown guinea pig on it. He also picked up a bag of guinea pig pellets.

He moved onto the next aisle, which had water bottles, and picked up a fairly large one. There were also trays for them to use the bathroom, so he grabbed one of those too along with some sawdust to put in it, and a food bowl.

Back in the rodent section, Patton was leading an employee holding a pet carrier to where the guinea pig Virgil had chosen was. They talked for a moment before the employee opened the doors to both the carrier and cage, and placed the guinea pig inside. They then walked towards the counter, where Virgil was waiting with all the supplies.

They paid, Patton said a quick thank you to the employee who had helped them, and left the pet shop.

They quickly put all the supplies in the boot of their car, and Virgil got into the passenger’s seat with the guinea pig in his lap.

“What are you thinking of naming him, Virgil?”

“Something nice, simple. Like Joey?”

“I think that’s a great name.”

* * *

They had just finished set up the cage in Virgil’s bedroom, on a cleared space on top of a set of drawers. Patton brought Joey into the room in the carrier, and placed him carefully into the cage. He sniffed around the food bowl and bedding for a bit, before he settled down near the cage door.

Cautiously, so as not to frighten him, Virgil reached into the cage and gently petted Joey’s head.

“He’s so soft, Patton.”

Joey sniffed Virgil’s hand and rubbed his face on it. Virgil was fairly certain he was dying of overexposure to cuteness.

Joey stood up and took a drink from the water bottle, somehow managing to be even cuter than before.

Once Joey was done drinking, Virgil picked him up and sat down, holding him in his lap, gently petting his head.

“I love him.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 a day late cause gjdfhjgdfj. my writing tumblr is @pepperland-paperbacks. to see the art for this fic go to @zipstick on tumblr. also check out @shitpostsandgoodposts on tumblr for some of the other fics (we're collaborating) (he's the best friend whose guinea pig i basically just ripped off)


End file.
